


云上浅滩

by Ian012



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian012/pseuds/Ian012
Relationships: Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Kudos: 13





	云上浅滩

意识到我喜欢上快斗的那一刻，不是在他分化成Omega那天，也不是他和白马莫名其妙争起“谁陪青子同学去游乐园”那天；是高二的情人节，他的臂弯里满满都是巧克力，心形盒子盛着的，闪光锡箔纸包着的，用漂亮模具精心倒出来的，撒了花生碎仁的，等等等等。沉甸甸饱闷闷，甜香浓得一个扑满的怀抱都装不下，全溢出来。我慢吞吞地想，原来有这么多人喜欢快斗。

我不擅长做巧克力，可就算是临时抱佛脚，也很努力地去买了配料模具，慢慢熬煮，还得小心地把门窗都关得紧紧的——没有办法，我和快斗家离得太近啦，近到只要不关窗，他往阳台一站就知道我今天要做什么便当。我慢慢地看着巧克力酱冷却变硬，咕嘟嘟的小泡泡一个接着一个破掉，酱料香从里面跑出来，可是模具里面没有平整光滑的成品，巧克力上凸出了许多小山脊和疙瘩块，很难看，像座贫瘠的死火山，不会有什么情热的爱恋从里面涌出来的。

可是时间来不及了，我只能把这些丑丑的巧克力包好带去学校又不送出去。我想，这都怪快斗。他每一年每一年的情人节都在出事，不是发烧就是受伤，千影阿姨常年不在，我总不能再扔着他不管，哪有时间去做巧克力呀？我好生气，为什么呀，以前的情人节都是我和快斗在一起——我突然愣了一下，这一刻我突然意识到，原来我喜欢快斗。从很久很久以前就开始喜欢。

快斗一直被评价为聪明，表面上看起来不无道理，上课和玩似的，考试却拿最高的分。可我却觉得他笨死了，日子过得稀里糊涂的，不太知道疼，也不懂得难过，光会对别人好，最常露的表情是笑。

我第一次见到快斗是在江古田的钟楼，那时我刚搬来这个小镇，没有熟人也没有朋友，爸爸工作太忙，热热闹闹的广场下，圆钟铛铛地响了许久，又一个整点的时针爬过去了，他却迟迟不来。可能是因为我当时的表情看起来太寂寞了，一只小手在我眼前晃了两下，随后是一朵蓝玫瑰，从拇指和食指的缝隙之间开出来的，没有生刺，可以随意握住。花茎晃了一下，后面露出一双圆圆的蓝眼睛，对面的男孩笑得非常真诚，像花瓣上的水珠那样晶莹颤动，他说：“我叫黑羽快斗，请多指教。”

原来他是我的邻居，一个没办法对露出难过表情的人坐视不理的笨蛋——我叫他笨蛋，当然是有原因的。他的妈妈，我叫她千影阿姨（虽然她自己说，叫姐姐也可以），时常外出，一跑就老远，纽约、华盛顿，或者拉斯维加斯。她拎着快斗的卫衣帽子，像拎一只不太乖的猫一样敲了我的家门，门开之后，我看到他站定了，倒成了十足漂亮的小绅士，“青子？”他冲我打招呼。

爸爸和千影阿姨在门外说话，他先一步溜进了我家门，摸出很多亮晶晶的糖果塞到我手心里——好神奇啊，我摸摸他的口袋，好浅，还是空的，怎么能装下这么多东西？

“因为我是魔术师嘛。”他很骄傲地说。

那天起，快斗在我家住了很长一段时间，他没有骗人，是个非常非常厉害的魔术师，爸爸工作很忙，留我们两个在家，漫长的无聊假日的缝隙全被快斗的魔术填满了，阳光从很大很大的落地窗照进来，地板被照得金灿灿的，我和他都躺在光里面，我的手上是甜丝丝黏糊糊的化水的冰棒，他的手上是花纹漂亮的扑克，每一次每一次，无论我心里想的哪一张牌，他都能准确地挑出来给我看。

“好厉害。”不可避免地，我谈到了这个话题，“快斗的魔术是千影阿姨教的吗？”

“不是哦。”快斗对于他的魔术受到赞扬这件事，永远得意洋洋，“是爸爸教我的。”

“诶——从来没有见过。快斗的爸爸，是比快斗还要厉害的魔术师吗？”

“那当然了。”

“好想见快斗的爸爸一次啊，看看比快斗还厉害的魔术师。”

他顿了一下，慢吞吞地收起了手里的牌，齐整地码好，“我爸爸去世啦，”他的眼神有点闪烁，眼角向下撇，嘴角弯着，好像感到抱歉一样。我愣在那里，不知道说什么好，绞着裙摆，白裙子给染得脏兮兮的，我嘴一瘪就哭了，抬手擦眼泪，结果脸又被抹花了。快斗一边急急地给我擦眼泪，又想扮鬼脸，结果两样都没做好，效果却滑稽的可以。我又笑了，他长长出一口气，嘴上却说女孩子麻烦死了。

那时候我就知道了，快斗是无可救药的笨蛋。

红子转学到我们班之后，所有人都说她是全校最漂亮的女孩；后来又转来一个白马，他成了全校最好看的男孩。他们看起来都挺喜欢快斗的，偶尔被夹在中间，听他三人讲许多夹带隐喻和指代的离奇故事，大多数都和爸爸的工作内容怪盗基德有关。我也和怪盗接触过，感觉是个装模作样的愉快犯吧？可是同学朋友都叫着格好池面。后知后觉，原来我身边有许许多多漂亮的人，但这其中，我一直只看得见快斗。

因为我们一直是在一起的。岂止是一个或两个情人节，女儿节、昭和日、七夕、盂兰盆节、圣诞，还有大晦日......快斗从来没有离开过我。在大人都不在的晚上，我们一起帮对方捂住眼睛耳朵，把小小的脑袋搁在彼此的肩膀上，听着近在咫尺的呼吸声把电闪雷鸣都盖过。

关于两个人一起“生活”的最初印象，是快斗给我的。他不是个诚实的好孩子，摔倒了不会哭，害怕了不会叫，但偶尔在我面前会喊疼，蘸着消毒水的棉签轻轻压上伤口，他便龇牙咧嘴，脸皱成一团，看我一脸担心又立刻笑起来，怪晃眼的，温柔的金黄的光晕，把一切痛苦都融化。

能看到那种真实的间隙，我就很满足。因为这就是快斗爱人的方式，隐秘又盛大。而我想做那个永远能看见月亮背面的人。我眼里的快斗是个笨蛋，月亮上的环形山那样坑坑洼洼，但是我也知道，只有我自己这么看，在大家眼里他是覆了一层光的漂亮小孩。我好胆小，说想让快斗在同学面前也做一次帅气风光的事，让红子和他组队去滑冰；又好自私，埋怨他为什么不来邀请我呢，明明我们从未分开过。

在红子和白马相继出现之后，我能感到他离我越来越远，有许许多多事情瞒着我。尽管我知道他从未对我完全诚实......我在他眼里是什么呢？没有见过脏东西的胸部平坦的小孩吗？还是亲人？可我对他抱有远超乎亲情之外的感情。

我的17岁生日就要到来，他神神秘秘地问我，“青子，你想要什么礼物？”

他那段时间上课睡觉，下课看报，放学一溜小跑根本寻不着人，想找他说句话也爱答不理，哈欠连天。我好不高兴，因为桃井惠子都收到了喜欢她的男生送的很多星星，纸折的一大罐。快斗是魔术师，手快，对他来说容易过头了。我又想说纸花，可是他向来不缺玫瑰——玫瑰，至少在我的眼中，那不是能随意赠予的花朵呀。

如果我要送什么人玫瑰，必定是红色的，一半是盛放的花瓣，一半是跳动的心脏。

我赶紧甩甩头，还没有向这个可恶的青梅竹马讨到礼物，光想着要送他什么了。我最后说：“晚上家里有party，你会来吧。你要来的，不许不来，一定得来。”

快斗转了个圈，拉出一长串欢喜的彩带，红的黄的蓝的三角旗帜轻飘飘地落在我头上，我听见好多人在鼓掌。“这有什么，”他兴高采烈地答应，“在聚会上给你看更好的东西——只是会稍微迟到一会儿。”

我也说：“好呀。我等你，这有什么。”

这有什么？他从小就这样，对万事万物都温柔，爬到树上救野猫，扶老奶奶过马路，笑一笑就讨所有人喜欢。他就是这样，因为有让人爱上他的资本就无条件地去赠予爱意，像初见时随手捏出的玫瑰，所以他的缺席仅仅是对我而言，总有更大更亮的舞台等着他去奔赴。

桌上的奶油蛋糕剩下最后一块，上面插着一只孤零零的蜡烛，形单影只，连丝烟都不冒。彩带和纸花撒了一地，时钟滴滴答答，一刻都不肯停留的走过，同学们陆陆续续打起了呵欠，我起身招呼他们，在门口鞠躬挥手送别。

你在干什么呢？快斗。我把脸扣到膝盖上，胳膊环住自己，窗外月光很好，我却总是疑心要打雷，因为这次没有人捂住我的耳朵。我像刚刚经历了一场地震的人，蹲在狼藉废墟中无措，心想，你为什么不来？你答应我的，你为什么不来？

不知道是不是因为我是不合格的灰姑娘，十二点还差最后两分钟的时候，仙女教母的魔法总算虽迟但到，搁在一旁的手机滴滴滴地响起来，上面显示两个字：快斗。

“青子，到窗边去！把窗帘拉开！”快斗的声音吓了我一跳，不是因为他的音量过大，而是他语气里的强打精神。

你怎么啦？我想问，又问不出，他不会对我说实话。他知道我很好糊弄，一个小戏法一朵蓝玫瑰，信手拈来的东西，我好容易就能开心起来，他就只给足够让我开心起来这点分量的爱。他好狡猾。我泪眼婆娑地起身拉开窗帘，夜空悠悠地绽开一朵烟花，像一只蓝色的荧光的蝴蝶，掀起一片光的风暴，第二朵、第三朵，红的黄的蓝的粉的，我数不清了，含在眼眶里的泪把溅落的火星泡成了磷粉，那么细那么小，那么盛大那么美好。

我说：“好漂亮啊。”

快斗好得意，说那当然，生日快乐。和千百次我夸奖他的魔术厉害时一样。

这次的爱好多，我觉得，有一百万美元那么多*。

在滑雪场那天，快斗也还是邀请和我一队。我在滑雪这事上毫无天赋（和他在溜冰场上拽我裤脚的程度差不离），有劲也没处使，他一人滑两人的份，出了好大一身汗，冷风呼呼地一吹，很让人担心。他怕冷。好在附近总算不缺卖高热量的碳水化合物的小摊，近处的丸子汤水是咸口，我只得绕远去买烤红薯和栗子，亮晶晶的糖霜甜调包在烫手的纸袋里，暖暖的，一并交到快斗的手心里。

我像被蛊惑了一样，嘴上说着好麻烦，其实闻着栗子的热烘烘的香气脚尖也不听自己使唤，带着奶油甜味儿和软糯绵密口感的香气，我也好喜欢。闻起来好像快斗啊。

我晕乎乎的，刚刚他抱着我撞破尘尘的雪雾，破开呼呼的大风，所有清冷的空气被吸到肺里，沉淀下来，凝成了晶亮的勇气。快斗脖子一侧的腺体离我好近好近，在这样柔软甜蜜的怀抱里，我感到自己变成了和快斗一样自在的鸟儿，从这头渡到那岸。

略略烫手的小纸包到了快斗的手心里，他白皙修长的手指比了个飞翔的姿势，很作秀，跟天天见报的那谁似的。系好的粗绳结松松地掉了下去，开口笑着的金黄的栗肉露了出来。我把难题都丢给快斗，没办法，谁让大家都说他聪明嘛，小的时候他碰我家的钢琴，听声乐老师讲了几遍就弹得流畅准确，爸爸夸他，我不高兴，他就不再在我们面前弹琴。但我知道，他就是能把什么都做得很好，什么都能键出正确的答案。

我好不浪漫，白纱裙和细高跟换成了蓝色紧实的冬衣裤和雪地靴，好烦恼啊，为什么没有在刚刚就说出口呢？

快斗茫然地看着我，嘴里的栗子嚼了一半停下，他含含糊糊地问：“笨蛋青子，你又怎么啦？”

“我喜欢你呀。”我擦擦眼角说。

那股甜甜糯糯的香味覆在一个怀抱上，把我拢住。又来了，快斗显得比我还手足无措，舌头打了结，先说对不起，应该是我先来说的，然后是又使劲跺了跺脚，说我也喜欢你啊青子，从很久很久以前就喜欢，比谁都喜欢。真的，真的，你不要哭了，青子，你把头抬起来看看我的眼睛呀。青子。

那时候我知道，原来聪明的快斗在恋爱方面也很小孩子，魔术师渗入生活中过了头，他揣了慢慢一兜的甜蜜蜜的糖果，结果把自己都骗过了，以为那是空的，不知道怎么给出去。他讨好我的方式也好笨拙，即便小时候和盗一叔叔千影阿姨去过很多别的国家，他骨子里也还是很东方式的男孩，爱到不知道怎么办了，就只好把自己送出去。

我们的第一次就在这种狼藉的心情下，他一点点解扣子，露出来的皮肤鲜嫩的像剥了壳的鸡蛋白，细白的脖颈逸出似有若无的甜香。他好漂亮，我不知道Omega是不是都这样，但我觉得快斗就是最漂亮的。衬衣落下来的时候，我看到他的左胸有一处淤青，触目惊心，我把手贴上去，温热的心脏在我的掌心下面跳动，一下一下，像一团毛茸茸的小鸟。

你怎么啦？快斗。

你不要问，青子，拜托啦。快斗双手合十，眼角低垂，做出很讨好的拜托样子，然后凑过来亲亲我的嘴角。好甜。他好会糊弄人，可我就是吃这一套，也闭着眼睛笨笨地去亲他。我环住他的时候摸到了一把骨头，他好瘦啊，中空的骨骼上裹了一层薄薄的月光，那么白那么亮，我的手指一寸一寸很小心地滑过去，摸到了一小块已经结痂的硬硬的伤口。

你不要问，青子。还没等我开口，快斗就又软软地请求我。我悲伤地点头答应，知道他不会对我说实话，可其实我并不很在意这些......我只是担心，怕他是鸟儿，坠落在我不知道的地方。快斗好柔软，像一片积了许多水汽的云，轻轻揉一揉就能给一片连绵的细雨，像做足了准备去孕育一株幼小的苗。他的睫毛抖得厉害，我试着吻上去的时候也一样，我总是这样，要花时间才能变得不那么笨拙，因此我做不下去了，觉得他会疼会难受，只好歉疚地收回手摇头。

快斗睁开了眼睛，眼珠齁蓝，含着浅浅的泪光，说不清是惊慌还是失望还是别的什么，我那时形容不上来，后来才知道是有关爱和性中有关自尊的，温情的那一部分。快斗的漂亮的手指捉住我，牵着我的手往他后面送。Omega的里面是这样的吗？又热又软，黏糊糊的液体几乎要把我的指尖泡肿。

他好香好甜，我轻轻地把手指往里一推，颤颤的软肉就夹起来，绵绵密密的，混着热流，好舒服。Alpha的本能叫我停不下来，我笨拙地去叼他的嘴唇，被体温灼的红红的亮亮的，像要掉下来的樱桃。他乖巧地湿透了，把床单和我都浸透，在我的想象里——Alpha对于性事的想象里，一切都像在火中燎烤。可是现在不是的......这是一个好美的深蓝的梦境，我和快斗像深海里两株缠绕的水藻，永不分离，互相抵着额头，泡在温暖的子宫羊水里。

没关系，没关系的。快斗轻轻抚摸着我的脊背，我贪恋这种摩挲的感觉，甚至想要更多，他早就足够柔软和湿润，可我进去的时候他还是高高地扬起了白皙的脖子，背部反弓，像一弯折断的月亮。他咬了咬嘴唇，还是没忍住落下泪来，亮晶晶的眼泪挂在睫毛上，却还是想要安慰我没关系。我是你的，他轻轻捏了一下我的蝴蝶骨。快斗，他好好啊，好到令我几乎流泪，我和他贴得愈发劲，愈发觉得我离他远，莫名的难过让我甚至怀疑我罹患伤心乳头综合症。

他里面温柔又体贴地一下一下吸我，手上却不太安分，甚至会抓我挠我，但我很喜欢他这么没轻重地触碰我，教我有捞出水中月亮的实感。我就着疼痛往里面一下一下顶，挤出他更多的眼泪和淫水，他越来越瑟缩，我越是低头吻他他越是向后躲，眼尾殷红。一圈环状的软肉却很诚实，随着捣弄一紧一松，汨汨的甜液从小口里淌出来，喉咙里也溢出哭喘。这样的快斗好漂亮，只为我一个人这样的快斗好漂亮，我更加搂紧了他，他是个笨蛋，却又是个很受欢迎的漂亮笨蛋，我得仔细一点，高潮的、失神的快斗，只能我看见。

快斗到底是男孩子，骨架比我大一些，即便很累，也能把我整个环住。我汗津津的埋在他的胸口，他像一朵又白又软的云包裹我，或者软掉脊骨的大猫，拥抱我，接纳我，我所有的汗、泪水，乱七八糟的体液....他都全部接受了，还拿漂亮的手指轻轻摸着我的头发，亲亲我的眉心。

这是爱吗？我不知道，他身上的伤口，他隐瞒的一切，他或许唯独不能对我说的秘密，我全部一无所知。我只能一遍遍地重复，“快斗，我喜欢你呀。我好喜欢你。”这次我说的时候，很认真地望着他的眼睛，好真诚又漂亮的蓝色瞳孔，光能从虹膜一路透到水底。快斗也同样在注视着我。“Aoko，Ahoko（青子，笨蛋青子），我也喜欢你。你在这里等我，我无论如何也不会离开，一定会回来。”这是爱吗？我仍旧不知道，但听到这句话的瞬间，我觉得我是世界上最幸福最幸福的人了。

End.

————————  
*“一百万美元的夜景”是公式书上标的价格，但思及当时快斗是仓促准备的生日礼物，我更倾向于是在青子心目中价值“一百万美元”的生日礼物。


End file.
